U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/630,720 (hereinafter called Serial Network Topology and Reconfiguration Generator) filed Dec. 20, 1990, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses a network topology generator which matches the address of active stations to the access port to which the stations are connected. Even though the Serial Network Topology and Reconfiguration Generator works well for its intended purpose, Applicants have discovered an improved generator which provides topology information on communications networks in which certain stations may not participate in a registration process or multiple stations are connected to a single port. The Serial Network Topology and Reconfiguration Generator and the improved Serial Network Topology Generator provide a total solution for the difficult task of mapping addressable units of a network to the access ports to which the addressable units are connected.